Stewie's college years
by Xavier Masters
Summary: Stewie, now 18 years old is going to college, what will happenen? On hold
1. Prologue

This is my third and final time trying to make a family guy story. Please leave your thoughts.

* * *

><p>Prologue: What Happened?<p>

**Age 1**

Stewie Griffin was a 1 year old baby genius. He wore a yellow shirt with red overall. He had once tried to kill his mother, but he had calmed down, a bit. His best friend was his teddy bear Rupert. Nothing really to say, this just him the way you know him.

**Age 3**

Two years had passed. Lots had happened, Meg went to University, Chris is learning out how to get even better at his painting, and Lois and Peter had started to pay attention to what Stewie had been saying. Stewie had stop trying to kill Lois all together, but he still hated her.

**Age 5**

Stewie was now going to School, he was a trouble maker. He usually sits with Susie Swanson and Bertram Smith, a boy who looked like Stewie, bit no one knew why. Stewie also had a worst enemy, Rave. Rave was a giant chicken, yellow feathers, a beak, you know? He also wore a black hoody. No one knew why they hated each other, they just did.

**Age 7**

Second grade, Stewie's home life took a turn for the worse. His parents had broken up. Lois couldn't take any more of his stupidest and Peter couldn't take any more of her nagging that came about because of his stupidity. Lois started dating some months after, but nothing filled the void for long.

**Age 9**

Nothing of great importance happened well Stewie was nine. He had taken up writing as a hobby. He also learned how to play the drums. He need something to take his rage out on.

**Age 11**

It had happened; Stewie knew it would happen sooner or later. Lois had gotten remarried. His name was James Crow. Stewie knew they loved each other, but it still saddened him, he knew Lois was well into her fifty's, but they were even talking about adopting a kid! Stewie never felt so sick in his life. And slowly but surely he drifted away from his mother. He still had his friends from school, Susie and Bertram kept him sane and thanked them.

**Age 13**

Everybody's biggest nightmare, Puberty! It came out of nowhere and hit him in the back of the head. His trouble making at school got worse, but in turn his knowledge got better. It was at this point that people believed that for Stewie to be smart, he had to be in trouble.

**Age 15**

Yet again nothing to say, he had gotten taller, his voice broke long ago and his mind had gone into over lode. He was thinking of all kinds of things at once. Like was there really a god? Was he ever going to find a girl? Did bat man look good in those pants? No. He didn't know what was wrong, but he believed that it had something to do with puberty, mood swings maybe?

**Age 17**

He had done lots of tests, and in a year's time he would be going to college. He was so happy; it was a chance to start again. No one would know him, sure Susie and Bertram were going to, but that wasn't a big problem was it? But this was, Rave. Stewie's worst enemy, Rave would be going to the same place. But who cares? It wasn't a big problem.

**Age 18**

Here it was, the big day. He was finally going to college. He was packing his bags, then Susie and Bertram would come over and they'd all go together in the old family car that Lois had given Stewie.

Stewie had forgotten the name of the college, but he knew it was one of those stay on sight places.

After he finished he made his way down the stairs and made his way to the front door. Susie and Bertram were sitting around waiting for him. He smiled at them.

"You guys ready to do this?" Stewie asked, a smile on his face.

Bertram smiled back, "You know it."

Susie nodded her head, "Totally ready."

The group of friends got in the car of Stewie's. Before they sent off however.

"Susie?" Stewie said turning his head to her.

"Yeah?" She asked back, not knowing why he might have stopped.

"Don't say totally. Ever." And with that they sped off, down the route that would take them to the rest of their lives.


	2. Chapter 1: The Roommate

_Hello_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The roommate<p>

Stewie was walking around campus; he had been given a piece of paper, with what he believed to be his room number. Only problem, he had no idea where he was. All he knew was that the dorms split into a female side and a male side. He didn't even know which side he was on. He was so focused on the paper in his hands he didn't see the guy in the suit he just walked into, which in turn made them both fall down to the floor.

"I'm so sorry." Stewie said quickly as he jumped up. The guy he bumped into took a little less time to get up, as he was already standing when Stewie's head stopped shaking. Stewie noticed many things about this man he bumped into. For one he was wearing a basic black suit with no tie. This was odd as the only people he had been wearing t-shirts and jeans, even saw one guy who was just running around naked. And in place of were the tie should have been, he was wearing a silver Egyptian Ankh. His skin was brown, his eyes were a blazing purple, and his hair was black. Whoever he was he had a big smile on his face.

"It's no problem, hey are you lost? You are aren't you!" he said pointing a finger at Stewie.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Stewie asked as he turned his head to the side.

"Oh, this is the girls area." He said happily

"Wait, what are you doing here then?"

"Today is a free day, no work, nothing to do. I'm sorry if I tried to get a girl to mess around with." He shook his head, in the kind of way you'd do if you were talking to a child.

Stewie's eye twitched, "What's your name?"

"I'm Ojama Purple." He said as he held his hand out for a shake.

"I'm Stewie, I'm sorry Ojama? And what kind of name is Purple?"

"It's the kind of name you get when your father is insane." Ojama said as he rolled his eyes.

"So you want me to help you get back your room?" Ojama offered.

"Thanks." Stewie nodded. He passed the paper to Ojama, who after looking at the number laughed,

"Please…." Ojama walked down a hallway as Stewie just stood there not knowing what was going on. Stewie looked in the direction Ojama went and saw him turn back to him.

"You coming or what?" Ojama said, Stewie noticed that he had stopped for him, so he ran and caught up. It took ten minutes to get to Stewie's room. In time, Stewie asked himself many things, who was his roommate going to be? Would they get along or would they be at each other neck.

"Well we're here." Ojama said as he walked into the room. Stewie looked at the numbers on the door, it was the right room.

"How'd he know where this room was?"

"Get in here." Ojama said.

Stewie did what he was told and looked around the room. It was smaller than his room back at home but it was liveable. There were two single beds in the room, one thing that Stewie had to noticed was a poster of a half-naked girl on the wall above one of the two beds. In fact half the room appeared as if someone had already moved in. There was a purple laptop on the desk that was in the corner of the room. And there were lots of posters of half-naked girls and one or two posters of fully naked girls hanging around the room. Stewie noted however that all the posters were on one side of the room, and the other side was blank. When Stewie came back into the proper mind he saw Ojama sitting at the desk reading a book.

"Hey Ojama do you know who my roommate is?"

"Yeah." Ojama said without moving from his spot reading was ever it was he was reading.

"Who?"

"You're looking at him, mate." Ojama said focused solely on the book in his hands.

"Ok, if that's the case, what's up with all the posters of naked girls?"

"It's a thing of pride." Ojama said prideful

"Pride?" Stewie asked one of his eyes half closed

Ojama nodded, "Yeah, I slept with all those girls and got them to agree to let me take pictures…" he trailered off as he nodded to himself, probably in remembering his 'good times'.

Stewie shook his head; he had a junior Quagmire on his hands.

"You got the time?"

"Dinner time, why?" Ojama asked as he looked up at Stewie.

"I promised some friends I'd meet them for lunch and I'm late."

Stewie said as he ran out the door

"Hey can I come!" Ojama shouted loudly without moving from his chair.

"Sure!"

Ojama nods to himself, then he runs out the door, catching up with Stewie. Stewie was fallowing Ojama, who seemed to know his way around the building.

"So who we meeting?" Ojama asked quickly

"Some friends of mine from high school, who just so happen to be in the same college as me."

"Ah, you meeting them for lunch?"

"Yeah."

"Then we need to take a left right… now!" Ojama skidded and ran on down a different hallway, Stewie smashed into a wall.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled, he brushed himself off and ran after Ojama. Turns out the hallway led right to a giant dining room. Stewie looked around, till he noticed a wild mess of orange hair and blonde hair tied in a ponytail. This was he finds his two friends in crowds.

"Come on Ojama."

"Coming." The two made their way around tables and people standing around. It took for ever, but finally they were sitting across from Stewie's old friends, and one girl that Stewie didn't know. Before Stewie could greet his friends, Ojama moved in.

"Well, hello. I'm Ojama Purple, who may you be?" Ojama was talking in the over the top romancer voice.

"I'm Susie Swanson, and don't flirt with me or I'll have to hurt you." She said smiling, she had a look in her eye that clearly said, _Go on, I dare you._

Ojama saw this and his smile widened.

"Oh, feisty, I like that." He licked his lips. Any other girl at this point would have slapped him or sprayed mace in his eyes. But Susie being the daughter of a police officer had made her fearless.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet." Susie said as she winked at him. Well Ojama and Susie went on with their flirting, or fighting or whatever the hell they were doing, Stewie and Bertram and the still unnamed girl talked.

"So who are you?" Stewie asked the unnamed girl.

"I'm name's Vera Cross, I'm Susie's roommate." She spoke in an elegant and kind voice.

"Vera, that's an old name isn't it?"

"It is I don't know how much, mind you. So is that your roommate?" Vera asked as she pointed to Ojama and Susie, who were now having a nice talk about Dogs, of all things.

"I always wanted to have a Husky." Susie said

"Huskies are nice; I always wanted a German Shepherd."

"You know those are my second favourite type of dog."

"To answer that question, yes he is." Stewie said to Vera.

"So Bertram, where's your roommate?" Stewie asked, finally noticing the odd number of people.

"I don't have one." He said smugly. After fifteen minutes Stewie and Ojama went back to their dorm-room.

* * *

><p>Yeah pretty boring. next time (whenever that is) Something legendary will happen.<p> 


End file.
